Uncomfortable
by akuma-tenshi
Summary: What happens when Hakkai and Sanzo are left alone in the jeep? [383] A ficlet inspired by a request from the community fic by demand.


Title: Uncomfortable 

Author: akuma-tenshi

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. _le sigh_

A/N: Saa… after months of not writing… dunno what struck me to do this since I have a LOT of other things to do. _thumps head_ Actually it was a spur of the moment inspiration from a request from the community _fic by demand_. Take it easy on me 'though… _sweatdrops_

* * *

**Uncomfortable**

By: akuma-tenshi

_Someone up there is conspiring against them. _

It was the only reason Hakkai could think of as he shifted in his seat to find a more comfortable position to rest. Lately they seem to be experiencing a streak of bad luck as ill-timed events kept coming one after the other. It started yesterday when they were delayed yet again from their mission by a youkai attack. Then, it started raining in the evening, which forced them to take cover in a damp and equally dark cave. And when they finally arrived in a town this afternoon expecting to at least get some time to rest, a half-apologetic and half-terrified (mostly because of Sanzo's 'if-only-glares-could-kill' scowl) inn-keeper told them that they _unfortunately_ didn't have any vacancy that day. The emerald-eyed brunette could only smile apologetically as he ushered a furious Sanzo who was on the verge of shooting the poor inn-keeper.

And so here they are, in the outskirts of the town with no choice but to sleep on their jeep. Or rather _trying_ to sleep as the blonde priest beside Hakkai shifted for the umpteenth time. Both Goku and Gojyo decided to go to some town festival that evening with the water kappa declaring that he refuse to spend the night with other guys in a cramped vehicle. Goku tagged along in search of food and other treats. Both Hakkai and Sanzo decided to pass and try their luck to get some much-needed sleep, something which proved to be an arduous feat as the vehicle just isn't made for sleeping with the seats uncomfortable and hard.

_Someone certainly is against them. _

Hakkai reclined his seat and had turned his back on his companion. Having tried the same but still unable to find a comfortable position, Sanzo kept on shifting and finally growled, frustrated. "Oi Hakkai, can't you tell Hakuryuu to make the damn seat less hard? And don't we have any pillows?"

The brunette turned to look calmly at the irate blonde. "You know that's impossible Sanzo. Neither Hakuryuu nor I have any control over that. And I'm sorry but we don't we have any pillows." His reply was answered by a "Ch" followed by a string of curses.

"Maa, I didn't know the great Sanzo-sama can't sleep without a pillow", he chuckled; teasing the other good-naturedly and trying to lighten up his mood a little. Sanzo growled and glared in response.

o O o

Milliseconds turned to seconds. Seconds turned to minutes. And minutes… well, it only made Sanzo more and more uncomfortable until finally he couldn't take it anymore, shifted to his left and rested his head on top of Hakkai's abdomen with an irritated grunt.

Dumbfounded by the other's sudden action, a startled Hakkai lifted his head and could only blink and stare. And blink some more. Time halted between the two as the brunette stared at the mop of blonde on top of his stomach.

A few moments passed and fortunately, Hakkai finally found his vocal chords working again. "Ah… um, Sanzo?" was his nervous query. He wasn't sure if the blonde had fallen asleep already.

"Let me sleep here for a while. Ch—so uncomfortable", was the gruff reply. With that, Sanzo's breathing slowed and his body relaxed. Hakkai gaped stupidly for a whole minute before shaking his head, defeated. He settled down himself and tried to find a more pleasant position, careful not to wake the other. He closed his eyes, a gentle smile on his face.

"Maa, I guess it can't be helped that Sanzo's so spoiled."

FIN

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Kindly feed the author by clicking the review button. Ja!_


End file.
